The Subsequent
by morpherkidvb
Summary: Part 2 of a quilogy, (4 parts) The Exegesis being the first. Expands on the Exegesis storyline and explains the intentions of the Five in the infamous Venber slaughter. Lots of Andalite interaction and conflict. Better than the Exegesis and includes dicti
1. Dictionary

__

This is a dictionary of phrases in The Exegesis or any of its sequels. Anything marked with an aster (*) is in here, except in the first edition of the Exegesis. The numbers indicate appearance in the quiligy. They are grouped my common meaning or usage by the use of spacing. It will be updated as needed, so if there is a phrase you don't know, check back here and It'll probably be here about 10 minutes after the addition of each new chapter. Any questions concerning the dictionary or a word can be asked in a review. 

1._ Donshen! – _Human slang equivalent- Duh!

5_. Kliden- _an expletive meaning Underworld, used as a Phrase- (oh, Kliden! Or Go to Kliden!) Human slang translation, well, I think you can figure it out.

6._ Euo, Te noli voce- _Human slang equivalent- hey, look who's talking! Or hey, you can't talk!

10. _Se-kana! - _Human slang equivalent- exclamatory- All right! 

11. _Jox! _– Human slang equivalent- exclamatory- Yeah! 

2._ Anchen_ _Kona- _the One who is many

3._ Anchen_ _Sona- _the One who is all

--The above two, when used as one phrase (Anchen Kona, Anchen Sona) were religious or ceremonial chants. 

__

4_. Sina- _a hard cracker-like bread

8_. Sinak- A ship's cook or chef, derived from the word Sina (bread)_

7. The Curling of ones wing tips is a gesture about like the human shoulder shrug. It symbolizes dismissive-ness and/or nescience. 

9_. Aristh _– late Sonijian- a warrior-in-training or lower level person in any Andalite academy or training course. Derived from the Andalite Aristh, meaning warrior-in-training. 


	2. Kecum

Chapter One

Excerpt from the Sonijian Textbook Grade 5 

__

'…By the time the Andalites arrived, it was too late. All ground team 'A', led by then-Aristh Noorlin, found were bodies strewn on the floor and a nation in chaos. An interim government was needed and quickly established. But who sent the signal? Some say it was the Yeerks, _an alien race of_ _parasites whom the Andalites were fighting at the time. Others assume it was a Sonijian civilian who simply found the transmitter and pushed the button. But it remains a mystery to this day.' _

"Psst, break is over!" 

Kecum Manos slammed the book shut at the sound of his best friend's voice. Noticing that Dekis still had a puzzle pad between the pages of his neo-physical science textbook, he shot back to him, " _Euo, Te noli voce!_ * " 

As the Andalite instructor, Codin-Inachil-Noleef, droned on about the history and evolution of modern sciences, Dekis whispered, " What is so interesting about that book anyway? It happened so long ago, no one cares anymore. " 

" I do. Plus, It's fascinating. It makes you think. You should try it some time." 

Ignoring the insult, Dekis curled his wing tips together as and expression of dismissive-ness. *

Kecum poured himself into fantasy again, leaving the boring class and the skeptical Dekis far behind. 

After science class, the younger levels were marched military-style into the eating-chamber. While the food was being served by the _Sinaks * - _in training, Dekis and Kecum sat at the two person table and ate. After the bland edibles were devoured, the two friends once again argued. 

" Anyway, we were all fine until the Andalites came! They just got in the way!" 

"Got in the way!" Kecum's idealism towards Andalites combined with his upbringing spoke passionately now, ripping the words from Dekis's mouth and tearing them to shreds. " If it wasn't for them, the civ as we know it would have fallen like rocks off a cliff, quickly and steadily towards destruction!" 

" And now Li-shon, Zenak, and countless others are dead! Heroes! To some anyway…" 

"But De…" 

The debate tapered off as an announcement came over the speaker. 

Today we have a very special announcement 

This didn't catch the Arisths' * attention, for they said this every day, but the next phrase did. 

Instructors are looking for qualified Arisths to participate in a special training mission with full warriors. 

40 interested sets of ears perked up…

No extra credits will be given…

Half of these dropped…

…But those who participate will get real live battle Sims and field training. Anyone interested report to lock 203 immediately. 

The loud speaker crackled off, and excitement pursed through Kecum's mind. Battle Sims? Hands on training? _Se-kana *_! 

"So, you going, Kec? "

"_Jox*!_ " 

" I'm not. No credit, no point. " 

Curling his wing tips, Kecum left his friend in the eating room and walked down the wide, spacious, empty corridor. Light came in from all sides and the young Sonijian felt as if he were floating. But when the lock numbers started to near the 200s, apprehension settled on him and his imaginativeness again took over. _Maybe, they would give him an award and make him a full warrior and a prince and maybe…_

Lock 203.

Slowly the automatic doors folded into the walls and revealed a tiny room with one Andalite male perched at a prehistoric data processor playing with the Z-net and muttering to himself. When the grizzled warrior saw the youngster, he pulled himself as easily as he could with dull hooves and barked to the scared minor with a vigor that caught Kecum totally by surprise. 

You here for the exercise? 

"Y, yes, sir!" The stammered response brought a hard look from the Andalite's main eyes. 

"Yes sir. " 

That's better. Here. 

Paper and ink were shoved into Kecum's arms. The paper read-

Why do you want to participate in this training mission? Can you fly a B-5 model flyer? 

The questions looked like they were scribbled about 10 seconds beforehand. Hasty scrawling writing on carbon-based paper in ink. The Andalite rightly interpreted the hesitation of the child to mean confusion, and this only made him more frustrated. 

Answer the questions! 

Without another word Kecum Manos threw down some answers and left the room. 


	3. Politics and Government

(An- Thanks to Ax and Phoenix Sol, as of yet my only reviewers, but hey, did I ever say I was looking for popularity? Phoenix, did I clear up your question in my review or do you want a better explanation? I'm fine either way. ) 

After the remainder of his lessons, Kecum went to his room to study and rest. But of course, within an hour he was perched on the end of his cot reading historical novels again; this one was called Mysteries of the Past- why the Masks rebelled. . 

__

'… The wealthy powers in The Six-era Sonij were mainly religious figures, as the society had evolved beyond a multi-led government to one that had been through enough to see the necessary need for one ruler, and the society was built on a faith based system. '

__

'Interesting' mused Kecum. Interesting how these things happen. His friend Dekis, for example, was a highborn conservative from an old family, and those were those who were most favorable in the hierarchy's government. Sending the would-be heir of an ancient culture to a military academy ruled by aliens had been a crushing blow to the family, who were direct descendants of the original 10, and even Dekis himself had resisted. But, when government falls, so do the powers under the government, and now this was the only decent place for miles to get a proper education. 

Kecum himself, however, was the son of a simple farmer, one of the territory's food sources. Half of the crop had been paid to the Six; the other half kept. Half wasn't much when the whole was meager on its own. His class had suffered under Dekis's. 

And although Dekis and Kecum had survived it, rift was inevitable. Two opposing viewpoints had all the necessary ingredients for full-scale conflict. 15 years before it had been proved. 

Crash!

Musings and wanderings were cut short was two Andalites barged into the tiny chamber spilling papers and books all over the floor. 

You! Are you Kecum Manos? 

Now more annoyed than frightened, Kecum answered quickly and steadily. 

"Yes Sir. " 

Come with us! 

The young Sonijian stopped trying to frantically gather paper and books and jumped up. He was led out of the room and herded into a main corridor to a large door marked 'Authorized Personal Only'. A thought speak password must have been given, for then the automatic doors unlocked and opened into a clear dull chamber. 

Once inside, one of the two Andalites said, Put this on, and handed Kecum a blue flight suit designed for a young Sonijian. Andalite crests were sewn on the sleeves, and it had been washed and pressed, but it wasn't new, which startled Kecum a bit. '_What is going on?'_ he thought, as he put on the jumpsuit. 

The gruff thought-speech voice shook the boy, reminding him that he had a task, whatever that may be. 

You have been selected to go on the training mission. Report back here in two of your hours. Do not tell anything of these events. Understood? The last word was said as if the Andalites thought Kecum a fool or dimwit, too dull to comprehend more than one word at a time. 

But in his excitement, Kecum missed the tone, and obediently agreed to do so. The young kid was on top of the world; he had been singled out from hundreds, he was special and unique and goo and smart and now they were going to let him be with the warriors…

You are dismissed. 

(AN- Sorry to bore you with History and Government and stuff, I just like to build these real elements to this culture, even if just for my own amusement. ) 


	4. Sigh. I didn't want to do this...

Ok guys. This is officially the end of my attempt to put these in 4 separate fics. I happen to like my plot, so I'm not totally abandoning it- rather, I'm going to combine all 4 timelines together and make it fit together. Think of Holes by Louis Sachar. That's about the right idea, although Azimov's Foundation shares the credit/blame.  
  
So expect the Super Edition of the Quilogy to be around about one month after I finish And the Walls Crumble, my His Dark Materials fic, which could anywhere from 1 month to 1 year from now. I'm keeping this edition up, just for reference, but just to let you know.  
  
Morpherkidvb, July 19, 2002 


End file.
